Birthday
by Nushimathku
Summary: Yuri turns 18 and him and Otabek go to dinner. -Yaoi- -S m u t- -Don't like don't read-


"I am not, in the slightest, interested in going out with Katsudon and Victor." Yuri gave an almost disgusted look as his boyfriend, Otabek, showed him the text that Victor had sent. "I'd rather spend my birthday here with you. After all, I'm eighteen now." Yuri sighed and looked at Otabek for his opinion.

"It is up to you, Yura. But I think it would be nice to get out of this hotel. I know these people aren't your favourite, and honestly, I don't really like them either. But I have been wanting to get some fresh air. And there's a little festival going on downtown. We could stop by there and look for some goods afterwards. They probably have some really nice shirts." Otabek sat down next to Yuri on the bed and lied back, his legs still dangling off the front of the bed.

"I dunno, Beka," Yuri shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot." Yuri sat up from the bed and went over to his suitcase and pulled out the tiger shirt he had bought the first time he had gone to Hasetsu to trail Victor, and then pulled out some black jeans. Taking off the shirt he was wearing at the moment, he replaced it with the tiger shirt. He pulled off his sweatpants and put on the jeans. His phone went off just then, and as he went to go check it he zipped up his jeans.

 _Otabek just said you were coming to dinner! Looking forward to it! See you there._

It was from Katsudon. Why did he even give him his number? He was probably tired and clumsy, or Otabek hadn't been there to stop him. He put his hair up in his bun. Or was it a ponytail? Or both? Both. Otabek was still lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Something wrong, Beka?" He turned his head from where he was laying and looked over to Yuri.

"No. Just that now you're eighteen. I mean, today you're eighteen. Which means..." He trailed off and went back to staring at the ceiling. However, he didn't need to finish the sentence. Yuri had known what he was talking about. He felt the heat rise into his cheeks and he went back to scrolling through Instagram. Sure, they had seen each other naked plenty of times, and even had kissed deeply and cuddled naked, but there was something about actually doing it that made Yuri blush and feel embarrassed.

"Oh! Beka, it's time to go. Get dressed. Hurry!" Yuri glanced up to the time at the top of his phone and quickly put it in his pocket, grabbing the hotel keys as he started to walk to the door. Otabek hurriedly got up from the bed and pulled on his leather jacket and his gloves and then his shoes. He had already had his shirt and pants on. He grabbed his motor bike keys and followed his boyfriend out the door. They sat on the motor bike, Yuri's hands around Otabek's waist, and he started the bike and drove to the restaurant that they were going to be dining at.

When they finally got there, they took their helmets off and strode in. Of course, there was Yuuri and Victor sitting at a table. But there were others. Chris and Phichit were there, as well as Mila and Sara. Mickey was, of course, sitting next to her.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled as they neared the table. Yuri hid behind his hands and felt the heat rise to his cheeks again, some out of anger, some out of embarrassment. There were two seats left, next to each other, in between Chris and Katsudon.

Great.

Yuri would have to pick between Sexual McSex and Piggy to sit next to.

"Beka, you choose what seat you wanna sit in. I don't mind." He lied. Otabek replied, quietly and under his breath so only Yuri could hear.

"We both know damn right that you and I do not want to be here, and neither of us want to sit next to these people. But just please don't be upset with the seat I choose." Yuri nodded in response, agreeing that he wouldn't be upset. Otabek walked forward and took the seat next to Chris, leaving Yuri to sit next to Piggy. He groaned silently and went to go sit. At least he was still beside Otabek. They had already gotten the food delivered to the table and Yuri started to eat. There was laughter and chatter at the table and everyone was having a great time. Even Yuri had, at one point, given in and joined the conversation. This was the most social that Yuri had ever seen Otabek be, and it was the most social he ever knew himself to be.

Yuri felt a slight kick at his ankle from under the table and looked over to Otabek to see him gesturing for Yuri to... Sit on his... lap?! Yuri could feel himself blushing for the third time in a matter of a half hour. But he obliged anyways and subtly got up from his chair to sit on his lap. Beka leaned forward and whispered something in his ear as he finally settled on his lap.

"Can you feel what you do to me?" He put his hands firmly on Yuri's thighs and pushed him down into his lap some, and Yuri felt the hard on his boyfriend was developing through his clothes. He gasped slightly at the feeling of Otabek's arousal, and Otabek let his grip go on his thighs.

" _I_ do that to _you,_ Beka?" He whispered back. He nodded in return and his eyes closed for a second out of the sheer pressure that was forming in his abdomen. It almost hurt he was so aroused. "But I didn't even do anything." Otabek just closed his eyes tighter and hoped that no one noticed or figured out why. At this point, Yuri was feeling aroused from his arousal, and he felt himself growing hard.

"Well, Beka, look what you do to me." He reached behind him, subtly mind you, and grabbed Otabek's hands, bringing them to his clothed erection. Oh, it was definitely going to be noticeable if he stood. Suddenly, Otabek did something that he had been wanting to do for so long, which was cause Yuri pleasure. He started palming Yuri through his pants. Yuri gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure. Everyone turned and stared at them. Yuri slowly turned to Otabek, who had a devious but subtle smirk on his face. Slowly, everyone returned to their conversations. Eventually everyone had forgotten about the gasp that Yuri had emitted and was laughing and eating again. Otabek still hadn't done what he wanted to do.

He inched his hand back down slowly to Yuri's hard cock and started palming it again through his pants. Yuri suppressed his gasp this time but bit his bottom lip and moaned quietly. He had never been touched like this, and fuck did it feel good. Yuri felt like he could cum just then. Otabek started moving his hand back and and then back down, this time inside his underwear and pants. He started to grasp at his cock and pump. At this Yuri doubled over and his chin hit the table, making everyone stare again. Otabek had snatched his hand out of his boyfriend's pants and was sitting, a faux confused expression plastered onto his face. Yuri kept his head down on the table for a second, reliving the few moments that just happened. The feelings of his boyfriend's hand wrapped around him and pumping felt so good his initial reaction was to double over and pant. His hands were wrapped around his stomach as he panted quietly. He slowly looked up at everyone to see them looking at him with concerned faces, everyone except Chris. Chris had a smirk on his face and was staring at Yuri. He put up his hand to block what he was about to do and used his other to point to Yuri's crotch behind his shielding hand.

Yuri looked down and saw that there was a dark spot on his black jeans and realised that he had cum suddenly when Beka had pumped him for a second. Well that was embarrassing. At least the only one who knew was Chris.

"Are you okay, Yurio?" Victor asked from across the table.

"That's not my name! And, yes. I'm fine." He sat back up and leaned into Otabek's chest and felt his arms wrap around his abdomen, pulling him close. He shifted his legs so that they were covering the wet spot, as well.

"I didn't expect you to last long. It's your first time having someone touch you." Beka whispered into his ear. Yuri managed to suppress another erection but couldn't help the flushed colour rising into his face. The gathering went on, somewhat less normally after Yuri's episode. They tried to do it subtly, but it failed, as Yuri could obviously notice everyone sneaking side glances at him. Eventually everyone was getting tired and they all said their goodbyes and parted. Yuri tried to avoid everyone, but it had not succeeded. They all found one way or another to wish him another happy birthday. Luckily, no one noticed the drying spot on his crotch, he didn't think. Except Chris, of course. Chris had told them to "have fun" before he had went over to Yuuri to infuriate Victor by, like he did a few years ago at one of the competitions, greeting him by groping up his bottom. Victor had gotten so infuriated at this that he shoved his golden ring in Chris's face and gave him the bird. Of course, Chris just laughed it off.

"Can we please just go home, Beka?" Yuri tugged onto his lover's leather jacket and lied his head on his chest.

"Of course, Yura." He took Yuri's hand into his and walked out of the restaurant, Yuri walking awkwardly as not to let people see the spot. Incidentally, the way he was walking rubbed against him in a way that made him moan in pleasure. He put on his helmet and sat on the bike behind Beka. When he started the bike up, the vibrations had surprised Yuri and made him groan out. "Don't you dare cum until we get back." Beka warned. His voice was serious but soft as well.

. . .

Yuri stumbled into the elevator with Otabek behind him. Once in the elevator Yuri turned around and looked Otabek in the face.

"I'll have you screaming my name tonight, Yura." He said huskily. It sent shivers down Yuri's spine and made him feel even more aroused. The elevator doors opened and Yuri got the key card out of his pocket and slid it into the door, hearing a click and pushing it open. Otabek grabbed onto Yuri's wrist and pulled him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He pressed his lips to his forcefully and bit on his bottom lip softly. Yuri opened his mouth for Otabek to taste him more. Otabek reached down and pulled of Yuri's shirt, carefully though, he knew it was his favourite shirt. He attacked his neck, biting and kissing, and when Yuri moaned as he found his sweet spot, he sucked and left a hickey. He didn't care what people would think tomorrow. He trailed down his neck, licking along his collarbone and trailing again down the middle of his chest. He went back up and found one of his nipples, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking.

Yuri let out a strangled moan at this and his hands found themselves locked into Otabek's hair as he kept sucking. One of his lovers hands was playing and tweaking with the other nipple. He had never been touched like this. It felt so fucking good, and Yuri could've came again right there, but he held himself back.

"Oh fuck, Beka." He released his suction on his nipple with a arousing pop, pulling a saliva string with him. His other hand let go of his dry nipple. His hands (and tongue) wandered lower down his body to the waistband of his jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them off, and Otabek tossed them somewhere in the vicinity of the room. He was left laying under his fully clothed lover in nothing but his underwear. And oh, was he embarrassed.

This was one thing that Beka didn't know about. Yuri didn't wear boxers. Yuri wore _panties_. He didn't know why. For one, he liked the feeling. Boxers were scratchy and panties were soft. And for two, he just liked it. His dick was stretching the fabric so far out it almost hurt. There was a wet spot where precum was already leaking like mad. Beka didn't seem phased by this and wrapped his hand around his still clothed cock and pumped. Yuri was squirming like crazy under him and had his eyes scrunched shut. When Beka let go, Yuri whined at the loss of friction but gasped as he felt his lover's warm mouth encase his dick. He hadn't noticed that Otabek had slipped his underwear off. He bobbed his head up and down, causing Yuri extreme pleasure.

"Beka! Beka!" He panted and gasped as waves of pleasure overcame him. "I-I'm gonna..." Instead of pulling off, Beka seemed to work faster and harder. His teeth raked up the shaft softly and his tongue pressed deep into his slit. Eventually Yuri couldn't hold back and released into his mouth. He swallowed and then pulled off and climbed back up to Yuri's face and kissed him. Yuri tasted himself in Otabek's mouth as they kissed. Yuri pulled back for air.

"I do think you're rather under dressed, Beka." Yuri tugged at Beka's shirt and made a little pouty face. Obliging, he took off his jacket and shirt and then gloves, his pants following soon after. "Should I return the favo—"

He was cut off by one of Otabek's fingers pressing up against his lips. "This night is about you. Not me. I hope you enjoyed that, Yura," Otabek leaned down and purred into Yuri's ear. Otabek lied down next to Yuri on the bed and rolled over so that he was lying on his side facing his lover. Yuri, still naked mind you, rolled over to face Beka so that their chests were touching and he pressed his lips to his softly. Otabek draped one arm over Yuri's side and pulled him closer, almost impossibly close. Yuri closed his eyes and pressed another soft kiss to Otabek's neck and then lied his head back down on the mattress, even though there was a pillow right behind him. It was more comfortable lying by Otabek's strong chest than rolled over on a pillow.

Otabek closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his Yura.


End file.
